Desdouro
by Nataliavallin
Summary: "Em seu túmulo lhe entrego minhas incertezas e meus anseios graças aos arrependimentos dos meus atos medíocre de alguém fraco e inseguro"


Quando me formei em medicina prometi a mim mesmo e para minha saúde mental que trataria todos os pacientes de modo imparcial e usaria de todas as formas para não criar algo além de um relação profissional. Era isso que eu dizia até conhecer um certo loiro que mudou todos as minhas promessas e mexeu em algo que até então mantinha-se escondido após meu último e falido relacionamento com a pretensiosa enfermeira, Sakura Haruno.

Desde de sua chegada ao hospital Naruto havia conquistado todos os médicos e enfermeiros, sempre cheio de vida e jovialidade mesmo que tudo apontasse para tristeza graças ao estado debilitado que se encontrava, o câncer que havia descoberto tentava retirar toda a fé e esperança do garoto, mas algo além de uma simples vontade de viver lhe dizia para continuar. Em uma de nossas conversar mais recentes, Naruto me disse que além de si existia inúmeras pessoas que precisavam do seu sorriso e por elas, ele se sentia encorajado a continuar e transmitir a confiança que tanto precisavam de si.

Em minha opinião aquilo era um claro egoísmo da parte de seus pais e de seus amigos já que mesmo ainda sendo alguém distante na vida de Naruto , conseguia perceber o medo que o loiro tentava não transmitir. E por esse sentimento fiz algo que tanto desejei, cuidar daquele garoto da forma mais segura possível. Nunca imaginei que naquela noite eu tentaria beija-lo, aliás não fazia parte da minha personalidade fria e calculista executar tão feito, porém no instante quando meus lábios tocaram de leve os dele, senti meu corpo relaxar e estava novamente como um adolescente apaixonado que ainda não conhecia os erros e as aflições da vida, e mesmo que tudo em meu interior dissesse para que eu me afastasse, algo além da minha razão me dizia para permanecer ao lado do pequeno anjo de olhos azuis.

Quem poderia dizer que um homem de 29 anos poderia ser apaixonar por um garoto de apenas 17?

Após o beijo essa foi a dúvida que dividi comigo mesmo tentando a todo custo entender meus sentimentos. Enquanto de um lado minha razão dizia para mim que eu estava cometendo o maior erro da minha vida, outra dizia que eu estava começando a viver. E graças a esses problemas internos comecei a me afastar de Naruto que me observava sem me dizer uma única palavra enquanto em seu quarto vazio e incolor eu como um grande idiota continuava minha indiferença profissional.

Os dias se passaram e nós continuávamos assim distantes, Naruto piorava a cada nova cessão de quimioterapia, o que trazia um desespero cruel em meu peito me tornando assim um fã patetico de bebidas baratas. Aquele garoto não queria mas estava me causando mal, e eu tinha certeza de que estava fazendo isso com ele também.

Com muita tristeza pedi para meu superior que outro pudesse ficar no meu lugar como médico especialista de Naruto. Idiota, era isso que repetia a mim mesmo quando o via pela vidro da sala do hospital, e quando magoado ele me direcionada seus olhos azuis me perguntava de forma muda o por que de eu ter o abandonado.

Conseguia ver que seu rosto estava mais pálido e que em seu corpo não havia mais vida, seu sorriso quase não existia e o brilho dos seus olhos não era mais o mesmo. Era um fato, Naruto estava morrendo e eu não podia me aproximar pois na mais pura covardia havia criado um muro entre nós.

O tempo passou mais e hoje o muro entre nós não existe, a saudade e minha única companheira e Naruto se tornou se fato um anjo de olhos azuis. Quando passo próximo a sua sala que agora se encontra vazia, todas as lembranças me voltam a mente e mesmo que no fim eu tenha me tornado covarde, hoje me encontro ao seu lado sem medo.

Em seu túmulo lhe entrego minhas incertezas e meus anseios graças aos arrependimentos dos meus atos medíocre de alguém fraco e inseguro, e como um ser primoroso mesmo intangível você me mostra o caminho da mesma maneira que seu sorriso me ensinou coisas que nem mesmo vivendo outra vez conseguiria entender.


End file.
